naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Shin Uchiha
Shin Uchiha 'is another Uchiha survivor following the Uchiha Massacre alongside his son twelve years ago, the leader/co-founder of the Ryuha Armament Alliance, and is the central antagonist of the ''Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover series. Believing that true peace was detrimental to human evolution universal-wide, Shin began a dimensional campaign to bring the warriors of the Bleach, Fairy Tail, and Fullmetal Alchemist ''worlds into the world of ''Naruto, using an ancient artifact and kill the four main heroes at the same time, so that the ensuing conflict would be a catalyst to further human evolution. Physical Appearance Shin is a tall and muscular man with pale skin, onyx-colored eyes, a pronounced nose, and spiky, shoulder-length jet-black hair with bangs identical to that of his ancestor Madara. He has a vertical scar that runs right through his left eye, and a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen, which remains as an injury to him when he was experimented on. His appearance is almost very similar to both Madara and Sasuke, despite the difference between the three Uchiha's physical human traits. Shin wears a black long-sleeved cloak whose tail comes down to his mid-calves and has a high collar with red trimming. On the cloak's back is the kanji for "'''Six Paths" written vertically on the back. Underneath the cloak is a white long-sleeved vest jacket with black lining across the edges and several buttons to hold the jacket in place. Underneath the jacket is light-silver mesh armor for extra protection. For bottom attire, he wears dark-grey pants held by a blue sash with a silver rectangular-shaped buckle, along with black shinobi sandals for footwear. For accessories, Shin wears a pair of black fingerless gloves that extends to his wrists and a silver chain necklace around his neck. Personality Shin is mainly a pragmatic, scientific individual who adheres strongly to the evolutionary principles of survival of the fittest and natural selection, believing that living organisms are slaves to their genes and exist only to survive by passing on their strongest traits to the next generation. As such, he sees conflict as a necessary component of mankind's evolution and seeks to bring forth the other three heroes from the Bleach, Fairy Tail, and Fullmetal Alchemist worlds and bring them to Naruto Uzumaki to kill them and bring an end to the peace and happiness of the world, which he believes will cause the human species to stagnate and ultimately become extinct in the dimensional worlds. Aside from his "survival of the fittest" nature, Shin is mostly dark, brooding, calm and calculating, who has great confidence in his plans and always comes up with back up plans if the main ones fail. He also rules his minions with an iron fist to keep them disciplined and prevent them from fighting each other. He also has a black sense of humor and dark sarcasm that mocks his foes into using their anger to his advantage in battle. Though he generally cares for his forces, Shin is truly a cold, pitiless and sadistic man who believes that everyone around him are nothing but pawns and tools to be used as part of his plan to evolve the human species and destroy the peace of humanity. He even takes cruelty to enjoy watching people hurt their loved ones and considers emotions towards others are nothing but a weakness to fools who believe in others which angers many heroes who knew that he is far more evil than any enemy who would throw away their own comrades. Despite himself being a human being, he has no regards for human life and even callously revives all of the dead enemies using dark chakra arts and making them his puppets. He also views the battle between heroes and villains as "nothing but a game to him", and takes delight in watching people killing each other to prove his goal of human evolution. Despite his evil and inhuman side, Shin does hold respect for fallen warriors and decides to revive them to the good side to make others happy, and even make his game a bit more fair against his army of evil with legendary powers. However, when he is feels losing and his plan is failing, Shin becomes extremely arrogant and overconfident, when he refuses defeat and believes that a lesser being is stronger than him. This makes him careless and only cares about destroying everything in his wake, making him losing his calm demeanor in battle. Early History Synopsis Abilities Ninjutsu Grandmaster: *'Nature Transformation': Like all Uchiha, Shin has a natural affinity for Fire Style ninjutsu, either to produce a massive inferno wave, or cover an area with fire and ash to act as a smokescreen for escape or cover, in similar to Madara's style. He could also unleash a barrage of giant dragon-shaped fireballs to attack multiple enemies and wound on contact, or coat his shuriken covered in fire for weapon damage. His level of fire style is on a higher level than any Uchiha, even Madara and Obito. Aside from his signature element, he also possesses Water, Earth, Wind and Lightning Style chakra natures, as well as Light and Dark Style. *'Bukijutsu Expert': *'Medical Ninjutsu': *'Summoning Jutsu': Taijutsu Master: While mostly relying on ninjutsu, Shin is a master in the art of taijutsu. *'Immense Strength': *'Immense Speed': *'Immense Durability': *'Immense Endurance': Genjutsu Expert: Though he rarely uses it, Shin has an expert skill in genjutsu. Dark Chakra Arts: A unique ability that Shin has obtained during his experimentation rituals. His allows him to manipulate the qualities of Dark Chakra, allowing him to cross the boarders of universal transport and even revive souls whose graves aren't put in any world or already not on any world at all, showing that he claims to have the power of a god. *'Universal Summoning': *'Summoning: Universal Reincarnation': Genius Intellect: *'Master Manipulator': *'Master Strategist and Tactician': Body Modifications: Tremendous Chakra Power: Shin is noted to have a very tremendous amount of chakra, even by Uchiha standards. His level of chakra is three times greater than that of an experience Kage-level fighter, even higher than either Madara's or Sasuke's. His chakra is also considered to be very foul and pure evil by Naruto, Kakashi and even beings who can sense spiritual energy like Ichigo and Uryu. He also has massive reserves of chakra, capable of using high-level and taxing techniques, including continuous usage of the Dark Chakra Arts for his plan to take action, without showing any exhaustion or fatigue. By his claim, his chakra is greater than his son's and the entire Ryuha Armament Alliance combined. His chakra is black with a crimson outline. *'Masterful Chakra Control': Like Madara, his skilled chakra control allowed him to perform complicated jutsu with only a single hand seal, as well as quickly absorb and synchronize senjutsu chakra as well as, any and all types of chakra with his own without adverse effects. Kekkei Genkai Wood Style Kekkei Genkai: Dojutsu Sharingan: Shin awakened his Sharingan after the Uchiha Massacre and has managed to gain it's fully mature form, much to his son's surprise. Mangekyo Sharingan: Both Shin and Sho were the only two Uchiha to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan following the Uchiha Massacre. *'Kamui': *'Amaterasu': *'Susano'o': Rinnegan: After obtaining Hashirama's cells and infusing them with his, Shin's left Sharingan evolved into the Rinnegan. Six Paths Senjutsu Six Paths Ten-Tails Coffin Seal: By sealing the Ten-Tails within his body following the beast's weakened state, Shin can use the Six Paths Senjutsu to enter this transformation like Obito did in the past, but with higher control and a different transformation. *'Truthseeker Orb': Equipment Sword: Relationships Family *Sho Uchiha (Son) Allies *Ryuha Armament Alliance ** *Dark Alliance ** Enemies *Allied Forces Theme Songs Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Rouge Ninja Category:Ryuha Armament Alliance Category:Beyond Captain-class Fighters Category:Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Series Characters Category:Most Powerful Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders